Total War GOT: Blood Kraken
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Second in the series. Adam, Clara, Max, Grace and Zoe return to the Total War: Game of Thrones simulation to take the Iron Throne and join the other noble Houses while killing the rest, striving for a better attempt than their first.


Last time, Max had become the king but only narrowly, agreeing to share power with the combined those of who had helped him win the crown. After an early alliance with the Lannisters Adam had betrayed Tywin by alluding his forces to Max's and helping to win the war. Gushing was not on all sides, however. Clara did not end up marrying Jon and had to make a marriage pact with Walder Frey on her liege Max's orders. Max himself married Fat Walda to further secure this when he wanted Margaery. And Grace was distraught that Loras died in Renly's failed rebellion, taking by the behind by Tywin while sieging Targaryens Kings Landing.

They decided to play again, the exact same map and simulation yet now, would work together and place themselves accordingly on the map before any further trifle could happen.

"I want the siege weapons," Max decided.

"Archers," agreed Clara.

"Ninjas," Zoe said,

"Diplomacy," Adam said.

"Horses!" Grace cried.

With that, their houses were their names. Max a jaguar running across the plains, Clara a pegasi, Zoe a nightblade, Adam a green snake and Grace three pink hearts.

"Where should we start?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Three of us should start close to the Lannisters and kill them," Adam advised. "Last time he had the Greyjoys on his side and that makes him 400 against 600. We need to siege together."

"Nah, I want Margaery," Max said. "I'll be at Highgarden."

"I want Jon, so I'm in Winterfell," Clara said.

"Us three will do it," Zoe said grimly. "Me, Adam and Grace."

"Me?" Grace was shocked.

"Yep," Zoe said gravely. "We'll be known for taking out the Lannisters. Then we'll share the gold of Casterly Rock between ourselves. Every house will want to swear fealty."

"Aw what? Give me some, ow!" Max claimed.

"Too late," Clara scathed, who didn't care about gold as long as she got Jon. "You picked last, Max."

Zoe chose Crakenhall, Grace Silverhill and Adam Golden Tooth.

"Hang on," Adam said. "We'll need siege weapons."

"A-ha!" Max cried.

"Max, you can take diplomacy then," Adam agreed. "If Margaery turns you down you're a waste."

"Fine," Max rebuffed, and he and Adam switched abilities.

"Then we'll take the Lannisters in one turn, before Greyjoy can reinforce," Adam decided.

"Come on," Clara urged. "Play already."

She had chosen Deepwood Motte while Max chose Horn Hilll. Each devolved into the simulation…

1 Clara

Clara moved all 200 forces from Deepwood Motte, a not unpleasant motte and bailey where her archers trained and she was guaranteed a hot meal and warm quarters, trudging through the thick snow on horseback with all her men in tow, shivering though they wore warm cloaks they were used to winter, towards Winterfell where a House Stark representative met them on horseback, bearing a flag with the direwolf sigil.

"Greetings, Lady Clara," his teeth clattered. "To what do we owe this audacious meeting?"

"I want to meet with Eddard Stark," Clara told him dully, the sword sheathed at her side though she preferred the bow and quiver of arrows around her back.

"Very good, my lady," the horseman rode back, to send the message to Ned Stark.

2 Max

To his south was Oldtown where Grace wanted to visit again one day, to his east was Dorne where he would like to meet Prince Oberyn and directly around him and to the north was the Reach, Highgarden's vast superior walls and flower gardens within sight.

"Hiyah!" Max cracked the whip, leading his 200 men on horseback or march as a Highgarden scout approached them.

"Forgive me, my lord," bowed the emissary. "But what is your business on our lands? Not that we are not honored by your presence, ser."

"I want to meet with Margaery," Max grinned.

"She is in her chambers, my lord," apologised the scout. "If you would agree to an honor guard I will take you to see her."

"Yeah," Max agreed, leaving the rest of his army and going it alone up to Highgarden. He hoped they wouldn't kill him but he wanted Margaery so bad!

3 Grace

"Ooh, pretty," Grace liked the westerlands.

"Move to Casterly Rock and initiate the siege," Zoe called Grace on the in-game phone. "We'll be right beside you."

"OK," Grace sniffed. She selected her whole army, moved all 200 to Casterly Rock and begun the siege with Tywin's narrow slits for eyes doubting her decision.

"You will die for this, Lady Grace," Tywin's voice was grave. "Mark my words."

"Ok," Grace shivered somewhat, closing the decision panel. "Guys, come quick."

4 Zoe

Zoe saw Casterly Rock just within reach, with Silverhill's inhabitants having moved to Casterly Rock to begin the siege. Zoe sent in her ninja to Casterly Rocky, seeing the options: Capture: Tywin Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister.

"Who should I go for?" Zoe called Adam.

"You'll have to go for Tywin," Adam sighed. "He'll never back down so taking his children at this point is moot, he'd have to fight us anyway, However if you take Tywin morale will drop massively and the Lannisters will lose their best general."

"Alright," Zoe said grudgingly. She sent her ninja, with a 43% chance of success for Tywin was so well guarded but her ninjas were the best. She added her 200 men to the siege in Casterly Rock and ended her turn.

5 Adam

Adam wisely considered not turning traitor on Zoe and Grace, though he did dearly want to prove himself to Tywin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tywin's eyes glinted, before Adam could make a move. "I will give you gold. The hand of my daughter when I take my crown. Together you and I will rule Westeros. You are clearly a young boy to be led. I will accept you as my vassal, ally if need be."

Adam and Tywin's 200 would win against Zoe and Grace's 200, for the former had better generals against an impasse. However, Adam knew of the ninja Zoe sent in.

"Sorry," Adam ended the conversation by the flickering fireplace.

He moved his 200 men from Golden Tooth to Casterly Rock, now under siege by three parties, would fall on Adam's next turn due to his siege weapons and ended his turn.

6 BOLTON

"Father," Ramsay reported to his father Roose. "Lady Clara has gone to make a pact with the Starks, I am sure of it."

"Quiet," Roose hushed. "I am trying to make sense of it myself."

"They will attack us," Ramsay replied, dire. "Together they have three times our forces. Let me attack while the cooling iron's hot."

"If they see our threat for what it is they will attack anyway," Roose was pale as always. "Stark will never raise arms, even for an alliance with Lady Clara. They have too much honor for that."

"We shall see," Ramsay raised his eyebrows. "Let us join with the Starks in an alliance. We claim vassal privileges to support whomever goes south for King's Landing. At the opportune time, we strike - double cross with the Lannisters or whoever - and I will assassinate the claim for the crown."

"It could be done," Roose considered, looking at the map which showed Winterfell had new inhabitants of a 200 strong army outside the 100 Winterfell garrison. "If we can keep on their good side."

Roose sent word via raven to the Starks offering an alliance, knowing it could be negotiated to a vassalhood and ended his turn, eyes glimmering in the firelight.

7 STARK

"My husband," Catelyn swished towards him. "Lady Clara is here."

Stark looked up from where he saw Clara riding in on her horse, a beauty to rival Cersei Lannister but with battle armor, dismounting to receive a woolen coat from Sansa who had made it for her.

"Thanks," Clara replied balely, shrugging it on. "There are hot springs here, right?"

"Yes," Sansa smiled. "It keeps us warm all throughout Winter."

"Where's Jon?" Clara asked, glancing around the stables to see Hodor.

"Hodor," Hodor smiled balely.

Clara only stared at him, glancing to see Stark and Catelyn descending from the rafters.

"Welcome," Eddard spread his arms, offering a firm handshake. "I trust you had a good journey?"

"It was alright," Clara opined. "Can we talk?"

"Yes, of course," Eddard led the way into his chambers. Catelyn curtsied as did Sansa once more.

"Who's that?" Arya asked, face and hair dirty with mud.

"Lady Clara," Sansa scorched.

"Clean yourself Arya we have a guest!" Catelyn reprimanded.

"Please, take a seat," Stark offered once alone in the guest hall.

"Thanks," Clara sat opposite him.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Eddard asked. "What is this about?"

"I want an alliance," Clara replied stubbornly. "I have 200 men to add to yours and I don't care if you command them. You're probably better at it then I am."

"Very well," Eddard chuckled. "What are the terms on this arrangement?"

"I marry Jon," Clara came right out and said out, Eddard blanching.

"The boy… the boy, he - "

"I know, he's a bastard," Clara said. "You want me to marry your son, forget about it. I want Jon."

"My lady, a bloodline link would secure our alliance… pray tell, why do you want Jon?"

"Love," Clara replied, stonefaced. "Will you do it or not?"

"Well," Eddard was not unaware of the threat of 200 men outside his walls. That House Clara might raze them simply to get to Jon was unbelievable, a testament to true love itself. "I am not against you marrying the boy, and all for adding military strength to ours, but tell me, my lady, is it your claim to rule in the north as queen?"

Clara called everyone on the phone.

"Who's gonna rule this time? It can't be me cos I'm marrying a bastard and I don't like the smell of King's Landing."

"I'll do it!" Adam offered.

"No, Margaery will want to be queen," Max replied. "I'll get to be king again!"

"Alright," Clara rolled her eyes, hanging up. She turned to Stark as though nothing out of verse had happened. "I'm supporting my brother to the throne."

"Your brother, my lady?" Eddard frowned.

"Yes, House Max," she replied. "He's going to marry Lady Margaery and soon my other allies, House Adam and Zoe and Grace will take over the Lannisters."

"You have powerful allies," Eddard considered. "Very well. We will ally with you and betrothe you to Jon Snow. However, he cannot be legitimised until a royal decree."

"I'll wait," Clara replied balely.

"It would do me a great honor, my lady, if you would marry Robb instead, at least for the men's morale," Eddard replied in a hushed voice.

"No," Clara replied.

"These are hard times, my lady. We need to project strength. If you want to marry for love, so be it. But I must insist you ride with Robb until King's Landing is taken. You need not sleep with him or talk to him, but for the men it would be seemly that a highborn lady undertake a lord's son, not his bastard."

"Fine," Clara scoffed. "But i'm not sleeping with him. Make sure jon knows that."

Once Clara had retired to her rooms, Eddard looked over the missive from Lord Roose Bolton, who wanted an alliance to proclaim the Starks Knig in the north,.

"My lady," Eddard knocked on Lady Clara's door. "Sorry to disturb you."

"It's alright," Clara gathered her shawls about her, nodding that the few men stationed guard on the door could allow. "What is it?"

"Roose Bolton has proposed an alliance to support me in claim of King of the North, as I am Warden of the North," Eddard began. "Yet he does not know I will swear fealty to your brother. What shall I do?"

"Roose Bolton will kill you when he gets a chance," Clara told him. "On my next turn I will ride to the Dreadfort and kill him with all my men. Make sure your family is hidden in case he uses Ramsay as an assassin."

"Good night, my lady," Eddard nodded a bow to her as she rolled up to sleep.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin gritted his teeth as the 600 strong force pelted his walls. He only had 200 while Greyjoy, his nearest ally he could commence had 100, which made his 300 against their 600. He was stuck, nowhere to go.

"Kevan, Genna," Tywin called out, and his brother and sister were present. "We must think of a strategy to placate these fools. How they managed to get here is beyond me."

"Pay them off," Genna suggested.

"They will win and take the gold I would give them," Tywin's mouth was a thin line. "Anything else?"

"Escape," Kevan suggested. "Ask Balon to send his ships then board secretly on them. Take the children and Balon will take you to the Iron Islands. From there we will make an alliance with Frey at the Twins."

"Leave Casterly rock?" Tywin gritted his teeth. "It has never been taken."

"Frey adds our total to 400, Tywin," Genna inclined her head. "We could also ask the Boltons for help. Send a secret missive in case of danger."

"Finally," Kevan sighed. "We must declare for King Aerys. If we can make it to King's LAnding we may just have a chance."

"We shall have to do it," Tywin gritted his teeth. "Send a raven to Balon. I shall wed Cersei to his heir Theon. He can take as much gold back with him as he can fit on as many ships he provide."

"Yes," Genna's eyes gleamed.

"Balon will want independence which we shall grant him. Frey I will give Jaime to his eldest daughter, Fat Walda. Bolton I shall grant the North in exchange for allying with and then betraying the Starks."

"That's 400 men," Kevan agreed. "If we take Balon's ships to Seagard, meet the Frey contingent at the Twins and march north to add Bolton's 100 to make 500. The Starks will be gone, even with House Clara if they declare for the North, which likely they will."

"500," Genna smiled, as Tywin nodded. "If we make it to King's Landing they have another 200. Once inside their walls we can kill their leaders and take the army for our own, if need be."

"Yes," Tywin rose. "That will be our plan. Tell nothing to Cersei or Jaime until its time. Good night."

Tywin shuffled some papers, going over the plan in his mind. It was a close call but a save nonetheless. He heard a curtain shuffle and glanced in shock to see a ninja, black robed with a dagger in his hand.

"Time to say goodnight," spoke the Faceless Man, blowing smoke into his face so that Tywin fell and knew no more.

9 TULLY

Edmure Tully watched as Lord Adam moved his forces from Golden Tooth past his fog of view. Did he mean to ally with the Lannisters? He could see no other houses from here. He was not a good leader, he knew that. Still, he sent a missive to Lord Adam for negotiations, knowing Riverrun was a good choke point, yet house Adam had siege weapons that could fell a city in one turn… he ended his turn, worried and anxious as usual.

10 TYRELL

"Who is that man?" Olenna glanced up from her wine.

"It's Lord Max, my lady," bowed a Tyrell man. "He has come to see Lady Margaery."

"Pah," Olenna shook Left away. "He knows nothing. What can he bring us other than double our men?"

"A threat, grandmama," Margaery replied. "We must treat with them for common cause. See what he has to offer."

"Renly is the king we will proclaim for," Olenna decided. "He is loved by the people in the Stormlands. He is the rightful heir. You will marry him, child, and together we will take King's Landing."

"Even with 200 men we will be unmatched against King Aerys, grandmama," Margaery replied."

"Don't speak of military matters, hush now child, you know not of what you speak," Olenna glanced up to receiver Max, stained and sweaty. "You're a mess!"

"Really?" Max grinned, unable to believe his luck at glancing Margery's fine figure and supple dappled breasts. "Hey."

"Hello, my lord," Margaery curtsied. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Margaery bit a grape oozing with juice making Max's pants tight.

"I want an alliance, and I want to marry you," Max grinned, on the edge of his seat not caught unawares by Olenna or Margaery, but not a surprise, sighing inwardly.

"You would?" Margaery smirked. "You bring us your armies and a promise? I am betrothed to Renly."

"Fuck him," Max shook it off. "I will be king and you my queen."

"Max, is it?" Olenna opined. "You may have 100 more men than us but does that really entitle you to be king? If you haven't realised, taking King's Landing is one thing, but managing against the other Houses. How will you defeat the Lannisters, or the North?"

"I've already defeated the Lannisters," Max settled comfortably, hoping the sight of his crotch would arouse Margaery, which it did not. "House Adam and Grace are my cousins, they and House Zoe are about to kill the Lannisters and take the Rock."

"What is this nonsense? Take the rock? You are allies with all these people?" Olenna's eyes bulged, grasping at the realisations as did Margaery.

"Yep," Max flicked errant dust off his chair as this was too easy. "And my sister Clara up north is gonna marry the Starks. So that's more allies."

"You know what this means grandmama?" Margaery unable to keep her cool.

"Hush child," Olenna swatted her away. "Still. You wouldn't seek to remove our allies, would you? We are already allied with House Baratheon. As you know, Loras is deeply entwined with Renly."

"Yeah, he can be my vassal, I don't care," Max smirked, turning to Margaery who blushed. "Now lets fuck."

"Wait until the wedding, " Olenna rose. "Your impudence shocks me."

"I will win the war, " Max shot back. "Let me have her."

"No, Lord Max is right,. Grandmama," Margaery rose. "He may be uncouth and uncultured but he is right," Margaery placed a hand on Max, knowing he could command him. "If all you say is true, then I will lay with you after we are married. But many suitors have proclaimed success. I can see your allies and you are clearly the favourite. But I will not give my maidenhead until King's Landing is taken. Until then, there are many young ladies at court who will have you until that time comes."

"I want you," Max said, the blood going to his dick.

"And you will have me," Margaery whispered. "Once you prove to me you are the one, true king."

Olenna signed the Tyrells as alliance to Max, ordered him not to hurt Renly, supported his claim to King in the South and ended her turn.

11 RENLY

Renly was shocked in his tent to receive the missive that Olenna had now decided to support Lord Max as king instead of him. Doubtless they had good reason.

"I am sorry, my lord," Margaery had written. "I have been promised to another…"

Doubtless this sort of thing went on all the time. Betrothals were one thing, marriages were set in stone. Lord Max had to have more men than him. But what about Loras?

He sent a raven to Stannis, asking for guidance in this matter and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

"My lord," Melisandre approached. "Renly comes calling."

"He does," Stannis grit his teeth. "He has been usurped by the Tyrells for a greater claim. He can no longer ride as King in the South without allies. Will he support my claim?"

"He must," Melisandre rubbed her hands over Stannis. "Besides, we can use his blood, king's blood to form an assassination - ?"

"No, Stannis growled. "Kill my brother?"

"If this new king would take Margaery, the Tyrells will come to us, if we make him our vassal," Melisandre advised. "You must trust in the Lord of Light. If you give me a highly ranked prisoner I can assassinate any man you choose on the field of battle."

"Or woman," Stannis grunted.

"Or woman," Melisandre assured him, chuckling.

Stannis demanded Renly support his claim as King and become his vassal. If so Stannis would sail from Dragonstone north of Bronzegate to combine their forces.

13 FREY

Frey grumbled as he saw little happening on his map. He received a missive that Lord Tywin wanted an alliance, in exchange his Jaime for Frey's Fat Walda.

"Heh," Frey agreed, a secret alliance to which Jaime would arrive soon for a wedding.

He ended his turn.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn with his wife Lysa and sickly son Robert could see little from their perch upon the Eyrie. In fact they were quite isolated from the battles of intrigue and politics in Westeros. Still he sent tentative ravens to Houses Stark and Riverrun for they were good friends and ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

All the way back in Dorne, Lord Oberyn and his Sand Snakes daughters could see nothing of the great Houses beyond. Oberyn wanted to kill Tywin Lannister, did not care for King Aerys and wanted to be a king not just in his lands but in all of Westeros.

"We must tie our power to that of a great clan," advised the Sand Snakes.

"Yes," Oberyn considered. "Who knows. We may just meet Gregor Clegane along the way."

He moved all his force to the Tor and ended his turn.

16 TARGARYEN

Aerys was furious that the realm was in revolt. No House dared stand with him. He had no queen, yet his children Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys still lived on.

"Damnit!" Aerys was puce. "Burn them all!"

Inside he stayed, in his protective layered fortress in the Red Keep of King's Landing and sent ravens to _every_ House demanding their vassalage or else and ended his turn.

17 GREYJOY

Balon received the news with grim victory. Tywin was offering an alliance and his daughter to Cersei if they would ferret him and his army out of Casterly Rock at a whim. Also, he would give them as much gold as his ships could carry. Continuing, he wrote that he would later meet up with Frey whose daughter was promised to Jaime to add to their rebellion. 400 strong against a force who must be mighty enough to take the Rock.

"Theon," Balon ordered. "You are to marry Cersei Lannister."

"I'll fuck her brains out, father," Theon grinned.

"No time for nonsense, son," Balon shook it off. "Victarion will command the fleet. He will bring back the Lannisters and enough gold to piss in."

"The Lannisters are retreating?" Theon added with glee.

"We'll have none of that," Balon warned. "They are coming here and we are joining up with the Freys to go to war. They lose Casterly Rock and its gold but soon we will be part of the biggest contingent army in Westeros to overtake King's Landing. We will receive independence on the Iron Islands."

Balon commanded one of his generals, his brother Victarion to take all the navy with an honor guard to sail for Lannisport, and pick up the Lannisters. He ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara awoke early, looking over the map. The Boltons were still at the Dreadfort.

"Let's march," Clara ordered.

She and her 200 men were saddled up and ready to march on the Dreadfort. It would take three turns to begin the siege until it ended.

"My lady," Robb rushed over. "My lord father has bid I ride with you, as the start of many victories to come."

"OK," Clara agreed, as Robb became a general in her ranks. He took 50 men with him while another 50 came under Eddard Stark's rule, the highest ranking general of them all.

"Lady Clara," Eddard inclined his head, as he, his son Robb and Clara his betrothed rode through the snow towards the Dreadfort.

"Did you hide him?" Clara asked, once Robb was out of earshot.

"Yes, my lady. My family is hidden in the crypts of Winterfell, where Ramsay cannot get them," Eddard replied. "I have not heard much about your brother, the king to be."

"He's a dick," Clara said. "But he'll rule well. Let's carry on."

Clara moved her force of 200 which included Stark's 100 men to the Dreadfort, beginning the siege which would last for three long turns and ended her turn. Clara sighed with relief that she could finally meet with Jon.

2 Max

"What should I do?" Max called the others. "Margaery won't give me her forces until the Lannisters are dead."

"I've got Tywin," Zoe added wryly. "We've almost got the Rock."

"And all that gold!" Adam said gleefully.

"Me and Stark are marching on Ramsay's place," Clara added. "It's gonna take us three turns."

"Just wait there," Zoe ordered harriedly. "When we take the Rock, I'll send a raven to Olenna. When she sees it has my seal she'll know the Rock is taken. If she wants further proof of Tywin she can come here herself. We have five times her strength; she's so stubborn."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "Ok."

"What news, my lord?" Margaery walked beside Max in the opulent gardens of Highgarden. "Any word?"

"Nah," Max shook his head, stroking her delicate arm. "Soon, though."

Max hated waiting. He was allowed to garrison his troops inside Highgarden however, now that Olenna had declared for him and ended his turn.

3 Grace

Grace saw the fires burning that was the Rock in flames, wondering idly what she'd do once she got all this gold. She wanted to marry Loras again!

"Can I, can I?" she pleaded with Zoe.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoe assured her. "Let's just finish this first."

Grace ended her turn.

4 Zoe

In the siege of Casterly Rock, her armies alongside Adam and Grace's stood at the Lion's Mouth, shattered to bits with but a turn until Adam's to take it for certain. In the tents and pavilions that lined the strait, Zoe entered the most heavily guarded of all as her Faceless Man removed his coif.

"It is done," Jaqen presented her with the bloodied limp figure of Tywin, hands bound behind a stake. "A man has paid the price."

"You will be given your gold," Zoe quipped. "Tywin, give up the castle. It is done."

"Never," Tywin was stout.

"You will be ransomed," Zoe said, turning to an aide. "Send a raven to the Rock. They will know Tywin is gone by now. If they abandon the castle we will be merciful and keep them as prisoners for the rest of their life."

"That will not do," Tywin was shamefaced. "I will not let them become prisoners as I have."

"You are proud even in defeat," Zoe observed. "Then know this. The Lannister name will fall."

"The family name lives on," Tywin insists.

"Not if we don't allow it," Zoe said wryly. She left the pavilion to consult Adam overseeing the men digging latrine trenches nearby for what reason she could not gather. "Can we use Tyrion?"

"What?" Adam asked.

"If we keep his family prisoner to ensure his loyalty and make the Lannisters vassal, he's a reduced threat," Zoe considered. "Unless they have other allies."

"Hmm," Adam pondered. "He does hate how his family's treated him. He wants to be a Lannister and he can rule without his family, with his merits, but will want to keep his stature. Coming to a peace would be a good face saving deal for him if he's the other half who brokered it."

"Would he keep to the deal if he hates his family, would see them killed?" Zoe bit her nails.

"Tough to say," Adam said. "Let's open up a dialogue with him."

Zoe sent for Jaqen in her private quarters.

"I have another mission for you," she said.

"Another one?" Jaqen asked. "A man can only do so much in so little time."

"I want you to meet with Tyrion Lannister," she replied. "Inform him of all our plans. His father is taken so he can be considered heir to Casterly Rock which we will give him once we take his brother and sister prisoner for good behaviour. He can keep Casterly Rock, become Warden of the West once Max becomes king, assign loyalty of his armies to us, reveal his secret allies and we will put him on the small council once we reign."

"Very interesting," Jaqen considered. "And if he does not go for this?"

"We will take the Rock anyway, and it will make no difference since we outnumber him. But I want to be prepared," Zoe shrugged.

"Very well," Jaqen nodded. "It will be done."

At sunset, Jaqen made his way into Tyrion's quarters with ease. All the soldiers were working on the battlements to keep the fires at bay and ensure the attacker's troops came no further though they were fighting a losing battle. In a gust of wind Jaqen swept through the curtain, over the crenellations and placed his hand to Tyrion's mouth as he awoke in fear with a knife at his throat.

"You may not speak until I tell you to," Jaqen warned, settling on the edge of the fine canopied bed. "I bring word from my mistress, the Lady Zoe."

Tyrion listened in shock as to all that was relayed to him, nodding for he was wry and shrewd if nothing else in candor.

"We would gladly butcher you and your kin, however; with Tywin out of the picture we can afford to keep you on as Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock. You will become a vassal House to the King in the South, Lord Max."

"Why ask me?" Tyrion frowned. "If my father is captured then Jaime assumes leadership of this House."

"Jaime will be slaughtered next turn, as will Cersei and you… until nobody is left," Jaqen concluded. "You are a sharp man and would do well on the council."

"Whatever they're paying you I can double it," Tyrion replied.

"My loyalty is to House Zoe. Besides, they will pay me with the proceeds when they take this castle next town," Jaqen chuckled. "A man is not worried."

"How do I know you won't kill my family anyway? Once the siege is broken Jaime will send all his men to fight you, outnumbered sure but the other side will lose a few, too. If I submit, you can burn the castle after with no losses to your men. I need a hostage of _your_ good faith."

"No," Jaqen shook his head. "We are not here to negotiate. Either your entire line perishes or you take our word for it. While I was infiltrating I noticed Greyjoy ships docked at Lannisport. Yes - " Jaqen's eyes alighted on Tyrion's surprise. "Your father intended to leave by ship, take all his armies and join up with the Greyjoys to fight at a later date. Who knows if he would leave you to die? Only you can answer that."

Tyrion's conscience thudded. He did not want to die, only… taking control of the Lannister name without his father or sister in the way would be incredible. His brother did not deserve to die though he would wield a sword in battle until his death.

"So, I agree then," Tyrion nodded. "What happens? Jaime will not escape by ship, knowing my father is captured. He will fight to the end. By the time you invade the castle, I will be leader of a clan with no army, effectively useless."

"Then Balon's ships for a getaway are moot, and our men will invade," Jaqen smirked. "I will take Jaime hostage. In his stead you will be clan leader and you must allow us to take the castle. You will keep your army but you must sign us as vassal and declare for King Max."

 _So be it_ , Tyrion thought wryly.

"It is done," Jaqen returned to camp. "Jaime Lannister has been taken hostage. Tyrion is now head of the clan and will surrender Casterly Rock. In exchange he will become vassal, declare for our king, ride with our armies forthwith."

"You can take a rest now." Zoe nodded, grudgingly.

"A man gives his thanks," Jaqen bowed his head and departed.

Zoe ended her turn.

5 Adam

Adam watched with Zoe and Grace as white flags rose above Casterly Rock. The 600 strong army led by the three of them were permitted to enter, disarming the Lannister guardsmen and taking control of the helm at last.

"Lord Tyrion," Adam sat on the throne that was once Tywin's, with Zoe in a black gown and Grace in one of Cersei's gowns. "We accept your surrender. If you would swear us vassalhood and call King Max as the true King, we would reinstate you as Lord of the Rock and Warden of the West once we have the royal decree to do so. You may stay here but sign your armies over to us, including the fearsome Gregor Clegane. In exchange for good behaviour your father, uncle, aunt and siblings will remain in good health for the end of their days."

"I agree to all but Gregor Clegane," Tyrion bent the knee in front of his own father's throne that was now his own. "His loyalty must be bartered in a negotiation or else you risk his wroth on principle alone."

"Ser Gregor," Adam observed the beast who would not rise for him. "What say so? Will you join us?"

Ser Gregor bared his teeth. A hundred soldiers barred his path so that even he could not kill these usurpers in time. He was a Lannister man, a fiercely loyal one at that, but also the most powerful sellsword in all the Seven Kingdoms.

"I will," Gregor grinned. "If you allow me to deal with my enemies as I see fit."

"I shall," Adam said. "Rise, Ser Gregor. You shall command the Lannister armies when we march."

In Tywin's solar, Adam wrote to Lord Oberyn of House Martell.

"I have Casterly Rock under control with my vassal, Lord Tywin acting as puppet," Adam wrote. "I have garnered Gregor Clegane into my service. Let us meet at Highgarden where the King I serve is due to be married to Margaery Tyrell. You shall have his head and more."

He also received a raven from House Tully. Edmure wanted to begin negotiations.

Adam ended his turn.

6 BOLTON

"They are outside our walls, Father," said Ramsay. "They have three times our men. Shall I deal with them?"

"They have three turns until they fell us," Roose said. "You must ride for Winterfell. Sneak into their base as an agent. Take Catelyn hostage."

Roose ordered Ramsay ride, under cover of dark into Winterfell to take Catelyn hostage, with a 67% chance of success and ended his turn.

7 STARK

Catelyn was sewing alongside Sansa while Arya sparred with Jon and Bran watched them from the balcony.

"Mother, will I get to marry someday?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, Sansa," Catelyn smiled. "Your father will find a good match for you. If you would excuse me."

Catelyn picked up her skirts, heading into the privy. At all times she was under armed guard but she worried that the Boltons were up to something. She felt cold steel at her neck and greasy breath on her ear.

"Now, now," came Ramsay's voice. "What do we have here?"

Catelyn gasped but as Sansa called out, "Mother?" Ramsay pulled her through the window, strapped her onto his horse and rode for the Dreadfort, unseen but for scouts too late.

8 LANNISTER

Tyrion, Lord of Casterly Rock watched as Lord Adam and Ladies Zoe and Grace set off for Highgarden with their newly formed army in tow. With Lannister men swearing fealty, they were in control of 800 men, and Gregor one of their captains. With them they took prisoner Tywin, Genna, Kevan, Jaime and Cersei so Tyrion would be on good behaviour.

Tyrion sighed, glad to be Lord of the Rock, having saved his own hide and that of the family's name but at true expense. He had negotiated a peace deal, his enemies had seen to that. His allies, he should say. Now he had sworn for the King Max.

He noticed Greyjoy ships docked at Lannisport, untouched by the recent scuffle, with only Victarion aboard who had watched the surrender with horror. Now he knew why Balon did not send his heir Theon or any of his soldiers 'just in case'. A wise, shrewd man, some might say of the king of the iron islands.

"My lord," Tyrion spoke to Adam before he left. "With these new developments, I must have a garrison. Balon Greyjoy is sure to attack once Casterly Rock is left alone."

"True," Adam nodded. "I will stay and remain behind with 200 of my men, enough to dissuade an attack by the Greyjoys. In return I shall release Kevan and Genna to you as good faith, though both will be under armed guard and Kevan released of his ability as a general."

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked. "Don't you want to come?"

"I can come later," Adam sighed. "I do want to meet Loras, but Grace wants him. We must shore up our defenses."

"Alright," Zoe rode, at the center of the banner guard with 600 men, Grace excited to see Highgarden, Ser Gregor a general in his own right to the looting and pillaging looking forward.

"What would your sister say if I proposed to marry her?" Adam asked Tyrion, long after the army had left Casterly Rock.

"You want to take care of her, make her see reason," Tyrion moved a piece on the chessboard. "She will never forgive you for taking hostage her father, for storming Casterly Rock's walls, for keeping her a prisoner, for making a deal with me on the side. She is simply too proud, even had you not gone through all this trouble. She is a lioness."

"True," Adam considered. "Checkmate."

"Ah," Tyrion drunk more wine and ended his turn.

9 TULLY

Edmure received the raven, that Lord Adam had recently taken the Rock, ousted the Lannisters but placed Tyrion in charge as a vassal House, showed his allies in good faith and inquired as to whether the Tullys would be invited to be allies to add their force to his, providing they staked the King in the South Max.

"What shall I do, uncle?" Edmure asked his uncle, the Blackfish.

"Stinks to me," the Blackfish replied. "Making a deal with the Lannisters? With the devil, more like. Why they didn't butcher them is beyond me."

"I could make a marriage alliance with the Freys to strengthen the Tullys further," Edmure decided. He sent a raven to Walder Frey offering to wed one of his daughters and ended his turn.

10 TYRELL

"We're at Crakenhall," Grace phoned Max. "It's all done."

"Good news, I hope?" Margaery took Max's arm, leading him to Olenna's grove.

"Yep," Max beamed from ear to ear. "I've taken the Lannisters prisoner. Tyrion's a vassal at the Rock and 600 men are on their way under Zoe and Grace's command, with Tywin and his children prisoner to prove it, and lots and lots of gold as a dowry."

"Excellent," Olenna beamed. "Truly, marvelous. Now once I see Tywin in chains you will be betrothed; and once you take King's Landing you may wed my granddaughter."

Olenna ended her turn.

11 RENLY

Renly received the hand written reply from Stannis:

"You must confirm me in all my titles as rightful king," Stannis wrote. "I will sail for Storm's End at once. If your betrothal with Highgarden falls through we will demand their obeisance. We will strike to crush them at once. Remain at Storm's End until I arrive."

12 STANNIS

Stannis set sail from Dragonstone, through Massey's Hook not too far north of Storm's End. He took all his army, along with his wife Selyse, daughter Shireen, admiral Davos and of course, Melisandre.

"There is power in king's blood," Melisandre repeated. "If he cannot win us Highgarden…"

"I know," Stannis growled. "Not now, woman."

13 FREY

Frey saw no ships approaching on the map.

"They're supposed to be here by now," Frey grumbled. "Where are they, Strevron?"

"I don't know, father," Stevron, as wizened and grey only slightly younger, glanced away.

"Fools. You're all fools!" Frey declared manically.

He also received a raven from Edmure Tully, who wanted to marry one of his daughters for an alliance.

"I want to be Lord Paramount, not him!" Frey declared. He would sooner accept a Lannister alliance, ending his turn.

14 ARRYN

"We accept your offer of an alliance," wrote Eddard Stark to Jon Arryn. "However, House Stark has recently declared for King Max. They have powerful allies. I heed you to their cause. His sister, the Lady Clara, is to be wed to my son."

He was untouchable in this castle, but Arryn signed his House over to the King Max since the Starks he trusted to know what they were doing. In doing this, Eddard agreed for his daughter Sansa to marry Robert Arryn when they both came of age and ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

"You have a message," spoke Obara, one of the Sand Snakes as Lord Oberyn lounged at Tor.

He read it, smirking.

"Lord Adam claims to have Gregor Clegane," Oberyn glanced to Obara as her eyes became slits in suspicion. "He says he will gladly let us have him if we are to join his forces and support his cousin's claim to the throne, King Max."

"Nonsense," Obara hissed. "Nobody has ever taken the Rock."

"He claims not only to have taken the Rock, but to have taken Tywin Lannister and his children but for Tyrion hostage, whom is a puppet acting on good behaviour. Lord Adam resides at the Rock to oversee the Greyjoy rebellion," Oberyn folded the message into several sharp folds.

"What will you do?" Obara asked.

"I will meet him," Oberyn smirked. "This king. I will see if he is worth it. And what he can give us."

"You would ask for Tywin and Gregor?" Obara's eyes widened.

"That will be payment," Oberyn nodded. "That, and a seat on the council if they retake King's Landing."

Oberyn sent a raven to the Rock, agreeing to the terms and moving his 100 men to Yronwood, a large castle near the Boneway and ended his turn.

16 TARGARYEN

King Aerys' field of vision while in King's Landing was larger than any other city, yet his scouts reported they had seen Stannis sailing from Dragonstone, likely headed for Storm's End.

He sent a raven to the Lannisters, promising Prince Rhaegar to Cersei and Princess Daenerys to Jaime if they would form an alliance and ended his turn.

17 GREYJOY

"Damn it all to hell!" Balon stormed out of his solar.

Out into the misty wind, rain poured on the rickety bridge as Balon glanced down at the swallows below. Victarion had sailed back only to report that the Rock had been taken, Lord Adam was stationed there with as many men as there was before, yet clan Lannister remained, effectively a vassal. Balon prized his wisdom in sending a disposable like Victarion though likely that would sour the wound.

"Father, the Lannisters," Asha stormed in his solar, once he had recuperated. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Balon replied bitterly. "There is nonce to be had. No alliance, no soldiers, no gold. We have proclaimed for the wrong House."

"There is still the Freys, father," Theon entered timidly, his wish to bed Cersei in a bed of gold no longer come true.

"No," Balon shook his head. "If the Lannisters have pulled out, so will the Freys. There is naught to be said. Leave. I must be alone."

Asha and Theon left the solar, on the rickety bridge while Balon considered the map before him.

"Greetings, brother," spoke a voice.

Balon turned, surprised to see Victarion but it was Euron, wearing an eyepatch with chiseled enameled armor that looked like it was weaved by magic. At one side a sword glowing with glyphs, at another a horn that looked the same.

"Euron?" Balon's voice was frail in the fear he could not speak of. "What - "

"Euron?" he grinned, grabbing his brother's throat, dragging him out to the sea, dangling him over the bridge. "I am Euron no more. Kinslayer, might be more accurate."

With that, Euron tossed Balon over the bridge.

"Now!" Euron demanded.

A thousand men clambered from ports and rocky ridges to claim the Iron Islands. Theon and Asha were taken as his thralls, while Victarion had his throat slit as a blood sacrifice.

"What are you doing, uncle?" Theon demanded, forced to kneel at sword point as his sister did the same.

"What do you think, dear nephew?" Euron sat the Seastone Chair. "I am taking over."

Euron's 1000 men added to his inherited 100 made for 1100 men. He commanded Theon and Asha to become generals under his whim and ended his turn.

1 Clara

"Lay down your weapons!" Ramsay called, on the second turn of the siege, from the Dreadfort where Catelyn Stark stood under a noose. "Or we will make her hang!"

"Fuck, I told you to keep her safe," Clara turned on Eddard.

"It is too late," Eddard paled. "We have lost."

"No we haven't," Clara scorned. "If you give up now, Roose will kill you all for betraying him."

"I cannot let Robb see this," Eddard paled. "His mother…"

Clara rode over to her pack of archers. "You have to do it."

"Me, my lady?" asked one of them.

"Yes," Clara confirmed. "I will give you a reason, he will mock my honor, you will fire at Ramsay pretending to stand for my honor and 'accidentally' hit Catelyn. No one can argue that's a better fate than hanging."

"Y-yes, my lady," bowed the archer.

Clara told her plan to Eddard.

"This… this is dire news," Eddard contemplated. "To see my wife die on this day."

"I wanted this run through to be perfect, but it's too late now," Clara said, to Eddard's puzzled look. "Once this happens Ramsay will try to abduct one of your family again. Have them hide in the crypt this time."

"Yes, my lady," Eddard headed off towards a maester with the caged ravens.

"Ramsay you're a piece of shit!" Clara called.

"Eh, what?" Ramsay called. "Your cunny could use some loosening and your mouth wired shut!"

"Aaah!" cried Clara's archers, firing and catching Catelyn in the gut. To Ramsay's horror he realised what had happened as he ducked for cover.

"No!" Ramsay shouted, governing for cover.

Catelyn seemed to realise the folly of it all, her breath and eyes misted as she died. Eddard wept quietly in the snow when he heard what had happened, while Robb could not contain himself. Clara trudged after him through the snow, feeling slightly guilty, for now everyone would brand her at fault.

"Sorry," Clara stood a path behind Robb. "I didn't mean - "

"You, my lady, are hardened for the ways of war," Robb turned, his eyes bleak. "But you have no heart. None."

"You don't understand," Clara replied, miffed. "I saved her from a worse death."

"Joining with you has cost us a mother and a wife, to poor Bran and sweet Sansa, to Arya and Rickon. Have you thought of that?" Robb tore off.

"Pathetic," Clara replied, realising her cause may be lost now with Jon. Oh, well. Another one bites the dust. She still wouldn't let Ramsay go for this insult. "Let's go, men." Clara ended her turn with a heavy heart, almost wanting to restart the simulation or leave altogether.

2 Max

"You must be patient," Margaery smirked, placing a hand on Max's thigh which only served to enrage him further. "They will come once they come."

"I want to come," Max could practically pounce on Margaery but for the Tyrell guards which kept a watchful eye on him.

"Tell me, my king," Margaery smirked. "When you are king and I am queen, how many children shall we have?"

"As many as I can get in you," Max grinned saucily. Margaery knew she would get no straight answer out of a man so inflamed with desire.

"Very well," Margaery rose. "I must change for dinner."

"Can I watch?" Max asked greedily.

"If you can sprout wings and fly to my chambers under cover of dark," Margaery giggled. "Else my grandmama would not approve."

Max was bored, waiting around Highgarden though it was a beautiful place there were other places he preferred. He wanted to see the wealth of Casterly Rock, the deserts of Dorne and even travel over to the Free Cities where slaves and prostitutes abound.

He received a raven from Oberyn, saying he would visit, wanting to meet his future king he would serve if he indeed had Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane in his control.

"Yeah, come to Highgarden," Max wrote. "Bring one of your slutty Sand Snakes to fuck."

3 Grace

"Are we there yet?" Grace asked, riding with Zoe while bulking Ser Gregor Clegane was their fierce bodyguard. Behind them 600 men rode as their army. "I'm just joking."

4 Zoe

Zoe rolled her eyes, moving her army from Silverhill to Goldengrove. Now they could see Highgarden, where Olenna was clan leader, among family members stationed there including Lord Mace, Ser Loras and Lady Margaery. Max was also there, with his 200 men adding to the 100 Tyrell garrison for 300 combined.

"It's so pretty," Grace gushed. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Zoe admitted. It would be good to get off this horse and have a long rest. Max had done nothing but lounge about in Highgarden while she, Grace and Adam had done the hard work of defeating the Lannisters and ousting Casterly Rock.

"Who are you gonna marry this time, Zoe?" Grace sniffed.

"No-one," Zoe replied.

"What are you gonna do once Max becomes king, then?" she asked.

"Maybe move to Sunspear," Zoe considered. "It's a paradise there I want to lay back and relax for a long while once this war is done."

5 Adam

Adam received no reply from Riverrun as he awoke from his chambers in Tywin's solar. Until he left, Tyrion would remain in his chambers with furniture suited to his stature.

"I will leave for Riverrun," Adam announced. "I'm going to get Edmure as an ally. I leave you in charge of the Rock, Tyrion, with 100 men."

"Thank you, my lord," Tyrion bowed, glad to have the Rock under his control at last.

Adam rode for Golden Tooth, with much of Casterly Rock's gold under his wing.

"Dear Edmure," he wrote. "The Lannisters are my vassal. Houses Clara, Grace and Zoe are my allies, with claim for House Max as King. If you would support me in this venture, here is some gold. Lord Adam."

Adam ended his turn.

6 BOLTON

"That went horribly," said Roose Bolton.

"I know that, Father," Ramsay shook his head. "By now Stark will have sent his family beyond where I can reach them."

"Stark was prepared to surrender, talk truce even," Roose's cold eyes glittered in malevolence. "And you even fucked that one up."

"Jeez! I said I was sorry, OK?" Ramsay bit back.

"I trusted you, Ramsay," Roose approached him. "You are my eyes and ears out on the battlefield. Now you must prove yourself. You must kill Eddard Stark on the field of battle."

"What?" Ramsay was taken aback.

"That ploy from Lady Clara likely weakened her hold over the Starks. Many will say she is responsible, as though we would've let her go and spared them all. If you kill Eddard, Robb Stark will be clan leader. He will more amenable to a peace than upholding his mother's killer."

"But that puts me at risk - " Ramsay began.

"Then do not fail me," Roose warned. "Do this for me, and I will legitimise you."

Roose ordered Ramsay into the enemy's camp to assassinate Ned Stark, with a likelihood chance of 37% and ended his turn.

7 STARK

Ned Stark was no stranger to battles and warfare. Yet he had lost the love of his life and he knew naught what to do. It was affecting the morale of his people, to go against an enemy they had not needed to, and risk the life of his wife for which his family would hold against him. Moreso, against Lady Clara who had claimed her brother's right to kingship at which so much was weighed. Robb walked around with a heavy heart most of all.

"Son, it will be alright," Eddard placed a hand on his son's shoulder, who above all wanted to remain stoic in his father's eyes. "We will get through this. We will kill the Boltons for this."

"I never wanted this, Father," Robb said. "Better to have the Boltons at our backside than killing our family - "

"Now, now," Eddard warned. "The past is the past. Remember, winter is coming - ah!"

He gasped, a pain in his back as he felt the dagger slide in. Ramsay was converged on by all sides, knocked out with the hilts of swords before he could get away.

"What's going on?" Clara rode up, confused until she saw Eddard, lying motionless in the sand but for a steady trickle of blood. Robb stared at her.

"You did this," Robb began.

"Ramsay did it you fuckin loser!" Clara swore, getting off her horse. "Use your frickin eyes!"

"I swear, my family has never met such trouble until you," Robb pointed an accusing finger. He headed off to his father's pavilion where his father's foremost soldiers and advisors were gathered. "As clan leader I demand she be arrested."

"She has twice our numbers, my lord," spoke a Stark soldier. "This is not the time - "

"We are in retreat," Robb formally declared. "The siege is broken. We return to Winterfell at once. We will take Ramsay as goodwill against Roose's good behavior. In fact, we send a raven to Roose Bolton ordering him to come out and parley. Together we will crush Lady Clara's forces for killing my parents."

"It was Ramsay, my lord, even if she threw the first stone," pleaded an advisor. "Do not do this, Young Wolf."

"She must pay," Robb surged with fury. "Send a scout to parley at once."

Robb and Roose parleyed on a bridge near the winter and snow and trees. He wouldn't dare strike; it would mean his life and that of his only son and heir, Ramsay's.

"You hate the girl, too," Roose pondered.

"You and I will ambush Lady Clara's forces," Robb declared. "In return, I will pardon your son's crimes."

"You attacked us," Roose's eyes glinted.

"That was the actions of my father, and my father is dead," Robb resolved. "Ramsay will remain a prisoner against your goodwill and my better judgment that he would hang for playing the most dire part in my father's death. I will marry you to Arya as further part of my goodwill."

"Your sister?" Roose considered. "She is young, too young."

"This war is far from over," Robb said. "We will separate our differences, you and I. Together, I will capture this so-called king's sister and we will never be touched by their famine again."

Robb turned traitor on his alliance with Clara, forming his 100 men with Roose Bolton's men of 100, coming out of the Dreadfort to pincer-attack Clara's army. Though each side was equalled, Roose was a superior general while Clara and Robb were mere novices and unblooded. However, Robb had the advantage for he was in the same camp and sprung surprise on Clara's men. It was a tense, fraught battle wherein both Robb and Bolton lost 90% of their men while Clara lost 95%, at once retreating to Winterfell.

"Fuck!" Clara cursed, hightailing it out of there with but 10 soldiers to protect her from bandits and worse. Exhausted from the battle she only made it as far as Hornwood.

8 LANNISTER

"My lord," spoke a Lannister page who entered the audience room where Tyrion sat on the throne. "Dire news, Lord Tyrion. Our ships at Lannisport have encountered a new fleet that has appeared on the shores of Pyke."

"Balon Greyjoy?" Tyrion asked.

"No, my lord," the page shook his head. "He is dead. The Greyjoys are now ruled by his brother, Euron Greyjoy. He is said to have just over a thousand men at his command."

"That's impossible!" Tyrion burst up from his throne, nearly tottering over for the throne was not made to accommodate his small stature. "We must warn the others. Send ravens to our allies at once. We will march for Golden Tooth at once."

Tyrion moved his 100-strong army to Golden Tooth, filling Adam in on the details. He was just as shocked, but confident he could rouse enough support in the whole Seven Kingdoms to revolt. Tyrion was sad to see Casterly Rock go, but the family's survival was of utmost importance. Tyrion ended his turn.

9 TULLY

"My lord?" came a Tully scout. "Lord Adam wishes to see you. He and Lord Tyrion are at the Golden Tooth as we speak."

"Very well," Edmure sighed. "Let us parley."

"Good god," Edmure replied, when he had returned. "Can it be true?"

"What boy, what?" the Blackfish demanded.

"Euron Greyjoy has a fleet of over a thousand men, likely to head for Casterly Rock's gold," Edmure said. "We must ally ourselves with Lord Adam and declare for King Max. He is the strongest might in the realm to tackle this threat."

Edmure allied himself with House Adam, declared for King Max and opened Riverrun's doors for their new allies. The Blackfish was not amused but sorely conceded Edmure had a point. Edmure ended his turn.

10 TYRELL

"It would seem, child," Olenna turned to Margaery with a sigh and a smirk. "You will be betrothed."

Margaery smiled as she saw the procession coming up the lane from Goldengrove. Flags flying the shadow sword of House Zoe, the three pink hearts of House Grace and the ancillary three dogs that were Gregor Clegane's personal sigil, horses and soldiers mud-footed and covered, boots stained and stinking of sweat, wheels making a rut in the lane, carrying treasures beyond belief on wagons.

"Lady Margaery!" Grace oozed companionship, meeting Margaery for the first time, at least in _this_ simulation. "Hi! I'm Grace."

"Greetings," Margaery wore blue silk with her brown hair curled into a bun while in comparison, Grace's dress was stained and Zoe's black battle armor was dirt-splattered. "Perhaps we can offer you a bath and some clothes to change into while we prepare?"

"Thanks," Zoe grumbled, heading off that way.

Max swaggered up to Margaery and Olenna. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yes, my dear boy," Olenna clasped Max's hands in her own. "You've done splendidly. Now let's see this Lord Tywin all the tales sing of."

Margaery was pleasantly surprised to see all the gold that would supplement the wealth of Highgarden, along with seeing Cersei in chains which added a certain jaunt to her step.

"You may marry my granddaughter," Olenna nodded approvingly to Max. And later, in the great hall where Grace and Zoe wore fresh clothes and Max took the place of honor beside Margaery his new queen, Olenna raised her glass as all copied her action. "Hear, hear!" and ended her turn.

11 RENLY

"I am so sorry, my lord," Margaery wrote. "I cannot marry you. I am betrothed to the _true_ king, Max."

Renly glanced up to see Stannis and his entourage approaching Storm's End. Reluctantly he lowered the drawbridge and raised the gate so his brother could enter. He had pledged an alliance and called Stannis the true king, for Highgarden had deserted him and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

"What did I tell you?" Melisandre asked.

"I know what you told me," Stannis spoke, in the lavish rooms Renly had given up as his own for Stannis, the new king, to sleep in where Selyse slept in separate rooms but Melisandre shared his own.

"Without Highgarden our strength grows weak," Melisandre rubbed her hands over Stannis. "If I am to have king's blood…"

"Then what?" Stannis turned on her. "We are surrounded by enemies. This Max is an usurper with the might of Highgarden behind him. Even with Renly's force, we have the same amount of men in King's Landing. No-one can help us."

Melisandre retreated to her flames. In the fires she spoke, heard words that spoke to her and tried to make visions. In the end, she knew what she had to do.

"Your Grace," Melisandre came to Stannis. "There is a larger threat. One that is bigger than who reigns in King's Landing."

"Who?" Stannis snorted.

"I see but a kraken with one eye, towering over all," Melisandre spoke. "He comes from the seas and means to drown us all in our blood."

"What nonsense is this, woman? Have you taken leave of your senses?" Stannis shook her.

"You must treat with his false king," Melisandre ordered. "Only with enough men can you fight him back."

"What about power in king's blood, eh?" Stannis shook her off.

"There will be king's blood spilled, if we do not fight against this blood kraken," Melisandre warned.

"First you tell me I'm the true king of Westeros, now when it's certain we'll fail you tell me to treat with the winners. You'd have me disappear into a hole," Stannis said. "You are not the woman I sent for."

"Your Grace - " Melisandre stuttered.

"Get out!" Stannis ordered. "And don't come back."

"Very well," Melisandre curtsied, turning her back on Stannis and riding for Highgarden.

13 FREY

Walder Frey conceded that the Lannisters were fools and traitors as far as he was concerned. He sent a raven to Riverrun, stating he would marry his Fat Walda to Edmure if he was so inclined to build bridges, heh, heh. Frey ended his turn.

14 ARRYN

"Jon Arryn," read the letter which Jon took in his solar with a piece of fruit. "I write to you from the Dreadfort where Roose Bolton and I have routed Lady Clara's forces. I regret to inform you that your long time ally and friend, my father Eddard Stark has been slain on account of her misactions. She is in retreat to the south where her allies await to cover her bases. I would ask that you meet her on the field of battle and take her hostage, so that she might pay the iron's price for these crimes. Robb Stark."

"You're not seriously thinking of going?" Lysa screeched.

"I am," Jon turned to Lysa gravely. "When this matter is settled, Robert will marry Sansa Stark."

Jon rode from the Eyrie with all his army down the Bloody Gate to the Trident, thanking his lucky stars he would not need to cross the Twins and it's irritable caretaker, Walder Frey. Jon ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn continued his march to Highgarden, stopping at Nightsong where he marveled at the sight of banners outside Highgarden's walls.

"Well, it seems our friend has been busy," Oberyn smirked. "Soon, Obara. Soon we will have justice for Elia."

Oberyn ended his turn.

16 TARGARYEN

"I support the one true king, Max - "

"Aah!" Aerys burned the letter in his fireplace, pacing with his aching bones and wizened beard. If what he had heard was true, then Tywin Lannister was a hostage of this new king and Tyrion a puppet of the new regime. Aerys had no choice, no leeway but to ended his turn.

17 GREYJOY

"We set sail," Euron ordered.

He and all 1100 of his men gathered on ships, along with Theon and Asha commanding. His men were in awe of him as he sailed to Lannisport, finding Casterly Rock empty.

"Plunder as much gold as you can," Euron ordered, as his thralls set to work. "Soon we shall have the whole kingdom."

1 Clara

Clara could not use her phone to contact the others. She decided upon riding to Winterfell, to find Jon Snow but finding it deserted, remembering they hid in the crypts. She found them shivering but they recognised her and came out of hiding.

"Is it done?" Sansa's face was white with frost. "Is the war over?"

"No," Clara said stoutly. "Ramsay killed your parents."

"What?" Arya burst out. Sansa started crying.

"Robb's coming here," Clara hesitated. "He's blaming me for the attack - cause I started it…"

"No, it was Ramsay!" Sansa burst out. Arya eyed Clara.

"You didn't, did you?" Arya asked suspiciously.

"It was Ramsay," Clara repeated. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gone to war with him?"

"Yeah," Arya replied, settled somewhat. "But if Robb's come to fight you… why did you come back?"

"I came for Jon," Clara turned to where he was talking quietly with a sobbing Bran and Rickon. "Jon, I need you to come with me."

"Why, my lady?" Jon asked. "The children need me here to protect them."

"Robb will be here, soon," Clara added.

"And he seeks to kill you, my lady," Jon added. "To go with you… I would be an outcast at best."

"Fine," Clara resolved her grumpiness, wasting her turn's movement at a lost cause. "Well, I tried. Anyway, see ya."

Clara saddled her horse, gathered her 10 men and rode as hard and fast as she could, only reaching Torrhen's Square before ending her turn.

2 Max

Max had 900 men under his command, with Houses Tyrell, Zoe and Grace with him. He saw Oberyn not too far away and ordered Gregor Clegane to treat with Oberyn to prove his loyalty. He ended his turn.

3 Grace

"I want to stay here," Grace sighed. "Oh, Margaery?"

"Yes, dear?" Margaery smiled, whom had been hoping to be addressed as 'Queen' or 'Your Grace'.

"Can I, um, marry Loras?" Grace smiled sweetly.

"Oh, sweetheart," Margaery rubbed her palm. "That would be a wonderful idea. I shall arrange it at once."

With that, Loras was married to Grace to strengthen alliances and ties between their Houses.

4 Zoe

Zoe was enjoying the pomp and circumstance as much as she could allow. Max was betrothed to Margaery, Grace had recently wed Loras and soon Oberyn would join their forces making it a solid 1000 men under their control. She hadn't heard from Clara and she wouldn't pick up her phone which was distracting.

"Lady Zoe," came a guard to the door. "You have a visitor."

"Greetings," Melisandre removed her red hood. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked warily. "You're supposed to be with Stannis, aren't you?"

"He failed to see the wisdom of my actions," Melisandre glanced up with a smile, pouring herself wine. "I can see that you will see what he blinds himself to."

"Which is what?" Zoe gripped the dagger under the table.

"There is a larger threat looming," Melisandre told her. "One bigger than who holds the crown in King's Landing. It is a kraken, on a field of blood scattered with that of his enemies. Euron Greyjoy."

"Who? Balon Greyjoy, you mean, in the Iron Islands?" Zoe frowned.

"No. He is dead, I have seen it in the flames," Melisandre assured. "Euron has taken the wealth of Casterly Rock. I have seen the kraken bathing in gold, yet it is his men who prosper. He however seeks greater things."

"What do you mean he took Casterly Rock? Adam's there!" Zoe echoed.

"I have not seen him in my flames," Melisandre conceded. "Yet I sense there was no blood spilt there when he arrived. You must gather all the allies you can to take the final stand. The kraken seeks King's Landing for it is the Targaryens who once ruled with dragons."

"So?" Zoe asked.

"I sense a powerful magic there," Melisandre admitted. "Euron and the dragons. You must ride for King's Landing at once. You have the men. Take it before Euron strikes you all down."

"We have 1000 men," Zoe said. "Once Oberyn arrives. How can he stop us?"

Melisandre walked to the flames. "He knows fire. He has a dragon horn."

"I need to tell Max," Zoe left the room, speaking to a guard. "Guard the door. Don't let her leave."

5 Adam

Adam saw the one eyed kraken flag hoisted above the ramparts of the Rock. Tyrion was dismayed to see it so.

"The Rock has never fallen twice," Tyrion observed wryly. "One thousand and one hundred men he has. Does your king have this?"

"Yes," Adam replied, certain. "We must go to Riverrun. He will add to our forces."

"You said you had allies in the north," Tyrion saddled up his special horse as they took their 200 men.

"Lady Clara and House Stark, but I've heard nothing from them," Adam replied, worried. "I will head north."

"Frey will want an alliance," Tyrion warned.

"If he pushes too hard, my siege weapons will fell him in one turn, and we will have three his numbers by then," Adam said, ending his turn.

6 BOLTON

Roose knew this was a stalemate, for he and Robb now had combined forces of 20 men, a pittance against Clara's 10 and certainly against any others.

"Have you considered any allies?" Roose asked.

"I have requested Jon Arryn intercept her, before she goes further south," Robb replied.

"Good," Roose spoke in his quiet tone. "With her as ransom we can expect matters to proceed smoothly with this false king." Bolton moved his forces into Winterfell.

7 STARK

Robb Stark followed not long after, tired from the battle that had decimated his forces. To avenge his father had come at a cost. Now that his anger had receded and he had talked to Sansa, Arya and Jon, he had learned Clara had come and where she could have taken his brothers and sisters hostage, all she wanted was Jon who had steadfastly refused.

Robb was shaken. Now he saw who was the real threat - Ramsay - and in doing so his rash actions had cost them the war.

"You must come with us," Robb ordered to his siblings. "It is not safe to remain here. I will foster all of you at the Eyrie, but for Arya who will stay in Roose Bolton's camp at a hostage."

"What?" Arya burst out, but Robb's men took care of that. "I should've gone with Lady Clara! I'm not marrying the Lord of the Dreadfort!"

If Lady Clara had rode without Jon, she had cut ties with him and there was nonce to be gained there. Soon, Jon Arryn would catch up to Lady Clara and this war would be over, peace for the realm. Perhaps he would declare for Stannis, the rightful king, though how he intended to battle the famed armies of Lord Max he would not know. Yet he would keep Lady Clara a prisoner until he could guarantee the safety of his clan.

8 LANNISTER

"Edmure," Tyrion greeted him, pouring wine for himself as Edmure and the Blackfish watched in loathing. "You may not like me, but I am head of clan Lannister now. I can promise you things will be different."

"I've heard your Rock has fallen," the Blackfish taunted. "You'll have to shit gold if you want any more."

"Now, now," Tyrion tut-tutted. "We have a war to win."

"Where are we headed?" asked Edmure.

"North," Tyrion took a sip. "Lady Clara and House Stark are sure to be valuable allies in the war to come. Then we head south to King's Landing to meet with King Max's forces."

9 TULLY

Edmure accepted the offer to wed Fat Walda, moving his army into the Twins and consummating the wedding soon after and ending his turn, securing an alliance with 200 men in the Twins. Frey shortly after declared for King Max.

10 TYRELL

Olenna prepared for Lord Oberyn's arrival and ended her turn.

11 RENLY

"Where is your red woman?" Renly asked.

"I ordered her to leave," Stannis grit her teeth. He was at an impasse. "Brother, what am I to do?"

"Unite the realm," Renly insisted. "Find this false king and bend the knee."

12 STANNIS

If the red woman had left him for so-called King Max, he would rather die in battle fighting for his claim. But it would be moot. He rode for Summerhall with his 200 troops, Renly in tow as general of 100 of them and ended his turn.

13 FREY

Frey called for King Max, glad to have married his daughter Fat Walda to Edmure though he would've liked to secure a marriage with the future king himself. Frey ended his turn.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn rode to where the Twins were just beside him on the Kingsroad. Up ahead was the Neck and further still Moat Cailin. Soon he would have Lady Clara responsible for her crimes. He ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn watched as Ser Gregor rode up, with the Sand Snakes in position. Ser Gregor dismounted his black horse and drew his greatsword, baring his teeth, his helmet with a stone fist in the air.

At once, the Sand Snakes charged and were all struck down, but for Oberyn who slayed Ser Gregor at last. He was saddened to lose his bastard daughters but elated to resolve Elia of her pains. He spat in the face of Ser Gregor, beheaded him and made his skull a pot to piss in, then rode with his 100 men into Highgarden.

Like him, Lord Max was wild in his ways with women, though crass and not so subtle. He had made a pact, though; and upheld his end of the bargain. He signed his army over to _King_ Max, making it a thousand strong.

"Hello," Oberyn introduced himself to Lady Zoe, kissing her hand. "It is an honor to meet you. I have heard you are of the ninja ilk."

"Yep," Zoe warned him. "Don't you forget it."

"A challenge," Oberyn persisted with a smirk. "I will take it."

17 GREYJOY

"Let us march," Euron ordered.

He moved from Casterly Rock, where Theon stayed behind to lug the rest of the gold back on ships to the Iron Islands while Asha remained paramount.

"What about us?" Asha demanded. "We need soldiers."

Euron didn't spare a thought. He had moraled his soldiers and moved to the Golden Tooth, spying Lords Adam and Tyrion in Riverrun and ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara moved from Torrhen's Square to Moat Cailin and ended her turn.

2 Max

King Max rode with Queen Margaery, Lady Grace, Lady Zoe, Lord Mace, Ser Loras and Lord Oberyn with 1000 men from Highgarden to Bitterbridge. He saw Summerhall where Stannis and Renly were camped.

"You should offer them an alliance," Zoe said. "Melisandre left Stannis for us. If they don't join us we lose."

3 Grace

Grace was pregnant with Ser Loras' baby, riding next to Queen Margaery who thought it irritable that a queen should have to indulge even the king's cousin so often. She would've stayed at Highgarden but enjoyed Margaery's company more than Olenna's who was like a kindly grandmother to her now that she had married Loras and was carrying his baby.

4 Zoe

"I will join you," Stannis wrote.

"Good," Melisandre spoke. "We must all pull together for the safety of the realm."

5 Adam

Adam and Tyrion moved from Riverrun with 200 men to the Twins, gladly received adding 200 of Freys and Tullys to total 400. On the road nearby Adam saw Jon Arryn on the kingsroad and sent him a raven, asking for an alliance and ended his turn.

6 BOLTON

"No, no, I won't!" Arya squealed, an absolute horror to deal with when not under armed guard.

"Teach her a lesson," Roose ordered his men. "I must be leeched."

7 STARK

Robb moved his and Bolton's men combined 20, along with his family members out of Winterfell along the kingsroad just shy of Moat Cailin. The three towers amidst the bog lands flew the pegasi flag of House Clara.

"She is here," Roose noted the obvious.

"It won't be long before Jon Arryn arrives," Robb replied, steadfast in his determination.

8 LANNISTER

"I cannot support your claim, Lord Adam," Tyrion listened as Adam read the reply from Jon Arryn in his solar. "Word is his sister slew Lord and Lady Stark and now the son Robb rules in his stead."

"We must take him," Tyrion decided. "We have enough forces."

"Clara would never do this," Adam paced. "She wants to marry - well, a Stark," he added quickly. "We must save her."

"We will send him another raven informing him of the truth," Tyrion advised. "If he does not turn back or join our banners, we will take him in the rear."

"That puts Euron between us and King's Landing!" Edmure burst out "He will take us in _our_ rear! You can't be serious!"

"We will leave a token force here to maintain the siege," Tyrion advised. "Men comprised of Adam, Lannister, Tully and Frey. We will cross, deal with this aftermath then head back down south before Euron breaks the siege."

"If we do that, he can converge on King's Landing from the south," the Blackfish observed.

"Max's forces are a thousand strong," Adam confirmed. "Soon he'll have Stannis and Renly to add to that. Not even Euron is that strong. If we die, so be it."

"Well, you are just like us," observed the little Lannister. "The family is all that matters. My father would be proud of you."

9 TULLY

Edmure thought it was a horrible plan going on this insane rescue mission to save the king's cousin who apparently had little to no forces only to get struck in the rear by over almost a thousand men! But it was his overlord's wishes and so he ended his turn, despite the Blackfish's grumblings.

10 TYRELL

From Bitterbridge, Margaery Tyrell glanced over the balcony, King's Landing within reach down the Roseroad. The Targaryens awaited their downfall.

11 RENLY

Renly rode into Bitterbridge, bending the knee to Max, quiet words with Margaery, a roll in the sack with Loras to which Grace was not privy, adding 100 to 1100 men.

12 STANNIS

Stannis grit his teeth, bending his knee to Max as Melisandre smiled, accepting him once more as her lover. She believed in striking down the bloodied kraken who had come out of the seas. Max was not worried, rousing morale in his men for he now had another 100 men making it 1200 men, not to mention the fierce generals from each side.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn was on the kingsroad, dusty and travel stained when the rider approached from the Twins.

"For you, my lord," he replied, out of breath.

Jon Arryn read. Conflicting stories. Robb Stark telling him Lady Clara was responsible for Lord and Lady Stark's death, while Lord Adam wrote that Lady Clara loved the bastard Jon Snow, would never do something like this and clearly something wrong happened. Lord Adam pointed the finger at Ramsay Snow but there was no proof of such, so Tyrion suggested having it omitted.

Jon Arryn was no fool. He would avenge his longtime friend Eddard Stark and his wife. But with all parties present. He was a man of honor. If he rode to reach Lady Clara, he would hold her prisoner, but only until he could gather the facts. He would discuss this all at length with Lady Clara and Robb Stark. To this effect, he requested Lord Adam travel with him to confirm the matter. Adam agreed, rode out solitary on a horse, a technical hostage under an honor guard as Jon rode from beyond the Twins, reaching Moat Cailin where white Pegasi flags hoisted, and beyond that the direwolf of House Stark and flayed man of Bolton.

"Clara!" Adam rode forth with his flag.

Clara at length let him in, only ten soldiers and all her immediate bodyguards in the cold, crag tower that was one of Moat Cailin's three.

"Did you get taken hostage?" Clara shivered in the stone cold chamber.

"No, Jon Arryn was about to arrest you," Adam said. "I went with him on good faith to sort this mess out. What happened?"

"Me and Ned Stark went to the Boltons to lay siege, 'cos I knew they'd betray us one way or another. Roose used Ramsay to take Catelyn Stark hostage, threatened to hang her and Ned was about to surrender, so I ordered my archers to fire her to give her a quick death. Robb Stark didn't like it but Ned knew the nature of war. Then Ramsay snuck into camp and stabbed Ned but we caught him prisoner. Robb accused me of starting it all, met with Roose in secret, backstabbed me, we lost almost all our forces and I've been fleeing ever since."

"Shit," Adam said.

"Why? What's been happening with you?" Clara asked. "Where are your men now? Do you think Jon Arryn will let us go?"

"I have 400 men at the Twins, an alliance with Tyrion Lannister, Tully and Frey. We took Casterly Rock early on but Euron Greyjoy - "

"Who?" Clara frowned.

"He hasn't come up in the series yet," Adam admitted. "He's crazy, the nuttiest character in the books. He's got 1100 men but Max has more by now. We have to leave before he traps us in the north or heads to King's Landing, either way's bad."

"Fine," Clara nodded. "But they've trapped us here. I don't have enough men."

"I'll talk with Robb," Adam agreed. "I'll give myself as a hostage for good behaviour. Here's a writ so you can become overlord of my armies at the Twins in my stead. Surely Robb will give in. He must've just been angry."

"You're just gonna be a hostage, then?" Clara asked.

"Don't let him release Ramsay," Adam pleaded. "And when we reach Zoe, we can get her ninja to kill Roose. You might still have a chance to be with Jon."

"Gee, thanks," Clara rolled her eyes.

Adam relayed the situation back to Lords Arryn, Robb and Roose, for good measure. He presented himself as a hostage in Robb's army, while Jon Arryn took Clara as a general in his own army, to escort her to the Twins.

"No," Clara said stubbornly. "Didn't you listen? We have to head away from the Twins. Euron's coming from there."

"It is the only way to cross the Trident, my lady," Jon argued. "We must - "

"By which time he'll be in Riverrun, no!" Clara burst out. "We'll never make it."

"We can take a ship, my lady," Jon pointed on the map to Gull Town. "It will take us time to get there and even longer to reinforce King Max but with luck we will make it."

"Good," Clara agreed. "I'll tell the others."

15 MARTELL

Oberyn flirted with Zoe some more but she was grudging to admit she liked Sunspear.

"You must visit us, when the war is over," Oberyn twirled a lock of her ginger hair in his finger. "Like fire."

"Stop it," Zoe blushed.

"A blushing maiden," Oberyn smirked. "I must have you, Lady Zoe."

17 GREYJOY

Euron Greyjoy moved his 1100 troops from Golden Tooth just after Riverrun, seeing the flags hoisted above the Twins and ending his turn.

1 Clara

Clara rode for the Twins with her 10 men, marching in to Tyrion's surprise, as with Edmure and Walder Frey's who licked his lips.

"I'm overlord of Adam's armies," Clara rose the writ before them. "I'm taking command of all 400. We're going to Gulltown to take ships to King's Landing before Euron can get us. Come on."

2 Max

Max accepted Renly and Stannis' offer to be vassals, now 1200 strong his army and moving from Bitterbridge, up the Roseroad to where he lay siege to King's Landing. If only he had House Adam's siege weapons…

"Your Grace," Melisandre slipped into Max's pavilion, who became excited as a result. "The siege will take three turns, turns we cannot afford to wait. You must offer a sacrifice to the Lord of Light so he will strike down Euron Greyjoy."

"Who?" Max frowned. "I don't want everyone leaving cos I burnt someone. Stannis did that."

"What?" Melisandre was puzzled. "There is power in a king's blood. Someone of your line."

"Let's fuck," Max ordered. "And I'll think about it."

Melisandre gave herself to him willingly, as he burst inside her with all his seed spent.

3 Grace

"It's so hot," Grace waved herself, in the camp pavilion which she shared with Zoe, for Queen Margaery had her own pavilion. "The baby's coming. I can feel it."

4 Zoe

"Can you eliminate someone?" Zoe asked.

"Of course, a man knows a way," Jaqen smirked. "Who? King Aerys?"

"No. Euron Greyjoy," Zoe said.

"Aah," Jaqen rose. "This… I fear a man will be lost to you if you do."

"What?" Zoe frowned.

"He is a godless man, touched by corruption and fire," Jaqen said. "If you would kill him, you must make the ultimate sacrifice."

"I have to die," Zoe's heart plummeted.

"It is the only way," Jaqen spoke. "A life for a life. Gold you have paid me in kind for the deeds I have done, yet… this man has invoked Valyria magic. A rite must be cast for a man to kill him. One which involves your life. I will spread the rumor you came with me to do the deed personally. It will be enough."

"Very well," Zoe was grim, after she had convinced Max in person to take over her armies. "Do it."

Jaqen handed her the cup to drink. Zoe's hands were shaking as she drunk the tasteless mixture. She fell on her head. Jaqen disappeared in a flash.

5 Adam

Adam was a prisoner in Robb Stark's camp, though with an honor guard for it was for technical purposes. He distrusted Bolton but had spoken with Robb who apologised for branding Clara so quickly a traitor.

6 BOLTON

Roose did not like this one bit. With Lady Clara freed, if he didn't die under this Euron chap he would soon be roast once King Max found out about all this. Nobody had brought it up, no one wanted to. But Roose knew he was a dead man. If only he had Ramsay...

7 STARK

Robb moved his army of 20 from Moat Caitlin to just outside the Twins, where Clara's 410 awaited riding out. Arryn's 100 were beside him.

8 LANNISTER

Tyrion took up with his new Lady Clara, overlord.

9 TULLY

Edmure was relieved to have an exit plan.

10 TYRELL

Lord Mace and Ser Loras saddled for battle watched as the trebuchets began the first assault on King's Landing.

11 RENLY

Renly rode beside Ser Loras never leaving his side.

12 STANNIS

Stannis grit his teeth, he knew Melisandre had sought out Max. Power in a king's blood and all that.

13 FREY

Walder Frey had a heart attack and Stevron Frey was placed as clan leader.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn waited outside the Twins for Clara to emerge with her 410, to accompany his 100 and Stark and Bolton's 20.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn was quite prepared to deal with the Targaryens with his poisoned spear.

16 TARGARYEN

King Aerys was crying "Burn them all!" as his 200 soldiers buckled down amidst the siege.

17 GREYJOY

Euron marched his 1100 men from just outside Riverrun to the Twins, yet he did not lay siege. Within the Twins was Clara, Stevron Frey, Edmure and 400 men. On the other side of the Trident was Jon Arryn, Robb Stark, Roose Bolton and Adam taken honor prisoner.

"He can't get in, right?" Clara consulted the Blackfish.

"That's right, m'lady," the Blackfish replied harshly. "Even with all his men he'd need to siege us for three turns. By which time we can escape out the other side of the Trident. We're safe."

Euron grinned, blew his dragon horn. At once a fearsome Valyrian dragon rose out of the sky, not to burn the castle's inhabitants but the army on the other side. Jon Arryn, Adam, Robb Stark and Roose Bolton were toast, as were all their army.

"Fuck!" Clara cursed.

The dragon flew away, a one-time use.

Euron turned to see Asha and Theon arriving by ship through Ironman's Bay, done with the plunder and loot of Casterly Rock, the Iron Islands much richer as a result.

1 Clara

"Let's go," Clara ordered dully.

As overlord, Clara marched her army of 400 men along with Stevron Frey, Edmure Tully and the Blackfish. She had lost Jon Snow, Robb Stark, but also Adam, and luckily Ramsay Bolton. She moved her army from the Twins to the opposite side of the riverbank where Euron's army was camped -

"My lady," Stevron interrupted her as she was saddled and ready to leave. "We can no longer use the port of Gulltown. Those ships are under Arryn control and his heir is Robert who was betrothed to Sansa. With no armies left there's no ships of his to take to King's Landing."

"How the fuck are we gonna get back then?" Clara rounded on him.

"We station a general at the Twins to hold Euron off for three turns," the Blackfish considered. "He can split his armies in half and take us whether we go north or south. We're trapped, my lady."

"Shit!" Clara was distressed, not least because she had lost her winning factor, Jon Snow. Wait, isn't the Eyrie supposed to be impregnable?"

"Not after five turns," the Blackfish shook his head. "Three even with siege weapons."

"We could always go to the Wall," Clara added dryly. "Get killed by the Others instead of Euron."

"We can't negotiate with him, can we?" Edmure asked. "He's gone mad."

"No," growled the Blackfish. "He's - "

Clara noticed a cutscene playing whereby Euron was assassinated by a Faceless Man, one she recognised as Jaqen. That must be Zoe's ninja! However, Jaqen died in the onslaught. Theon inherited the Greyjoy clan and split his armies, taking 550 while Asha took the other 550.

"Maybe we can," Clara considered. "Send a raven to Theon. I might be able to give him what he wants."

Theon stood outside the Frey's walls, with his large army about to crack Westeros in half. Surprised he received a raven from the maester.

"What is it?" he tore the message open.

"Hi. This is House Clara. You have more men than us but my brother has a more powerful army than you. We blame Euron for the dragon but if you swear fealty to my brother the king, we will let you keep the gold in Casterly Rock and give you independence in the Iron Islands and you can be our ally and from that point on stay independent."

"We could take her hostage," Asha suggested. "If this so-called king has more men, she would be valuable."

"She could take her own life," Theon said. "The Blackfish won't go down without a fight. What we need is more men, but they're all accounted for and none will desert her."

"We must treat, then," Asha said. "But with our force we can demand certain rights. Marry the king's sister."

"Yes," Theon liked that idea very much.

"We will agree to submit if she comes to us a prisoner," Asha said. "Then when we reach King's Landing, we keep her as such for good behaviour from the king, a hostage. You marry her in the Iron Islands. She becomes queen of her own independent realm. She should like that."

"And what of you?" Theon turned to Asha. "Now Euron's gone, you're free to marry whom you choose."

"I don't like any of these land folk," Asha upturned her nose. "I'll find someone within our own clan with whom to breed. Now send the raven. Let's secure this alliance before all we've worked for comes to nothing."

Clara received the raven as it began to rain, both armies, one parallel to the other in standing and size as she received the reply.

"Shit," Clara muttered. She hated Theon, he was a turncloak and not at all attractive. She would be queen, albeit of a wet pile of rocks but a hostage all her life. Better Theon this time, than Walder Frey. "Fine. I agree."

2 Max

"Zoe's dead," Max marched into Margaery and Grace's pavilion, on the second turn of the siege. He was mud splattered and the stench was appalling. "She used her ninja Jaqen to kill Euron."

"Oh, no," Grace wept a little. "Is Clara OK?"

"She sent a raven that she got the Greyjoys to come to our side, but she has to marry Theon and live with him in the Iron Islands," Max was bitter. "Adam died, as well as the Starks, Boltons and Greyjoys."

"Oh, no! Sansa!" Grace cried, at length. Max trudged out of the pavilion.

He no longer needed a sacrifice for Melisandre, but with Adam and Zoe dead the victory had come at a price. Come his next turn he would take King Aerys and smash all his armies, but at what cost? This war had been terrible.

3 Grace

Grace bemoaned the loss of her brother and friend Zoe. She could not sit comfortably in the pavilion, knowing Clara was out there, forced to marry that awful man.

4 Zoe

With Zoe dead and unmarried, her House was forfeit. Since Max was her overlord he took her armies but her House had been extinguished, lost to the pages of history and time.

5 Adam

Same with Adam. His overlord was Clara but his army was nonexistent, so his House floundered no longer.

6 BOLTON

Roose was burned to a crisp, along with Ramsay Snow in the Stark camp.

7 STARK

Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Jon Snow were all toasted, their names lost to the wind.

8 LANNISTER

Tyrion was relieved to reach a truce with the Greyjoys, though it had come at a cost. He rode alongside Clara, Stevron Frey, Edmure and the Blackfish of their 400 army, who intended to attend the quick wedding in the Twins that would cement the alliance before they would all march towards King's Landing.

9 TULLY

Edmure followed the plan but the Blackfish did not like this one bit, the Greyjoys springing this surprise on them.

10 TYRELL

"Theon Greyjoy is wedded to the king's sister," Margaery told her father, Mace, for Olenna remained in Highgarden.

"That is no good, dear," Mace returned from the siege. "He is likely to have influence over the proceedings."

"He'll put that blasted sister of his in a position on the small council," Margaery banged her fist on the table. "Our position here is precarious, father!"

12 STANNIS

Stannis did not like to hear the Greyjoys were marching south with King Max's sister as Theon's wife and a hostage for good behaviour. The realm was cemented and would be at peace once the Targaryen line was stamped out, yet the Greyjoys remained principally the largest force, as King Max's was divided among various House leaders.

13 FREY

Stevron Frey marched in the rain, despicable Greyjoys having the wedding at his castle.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn left his heir without armies when he died on the field and so his House was led into disrepute and lingered long after.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn waited for the time to strike when he could impale the Targaryens' heads on a spike.

16 TARGARYEN

"Madness!" Aerys' eyes bulged. His walls were falling down all around him. Still, Targaryens could fight like none other. "Prepare to ride out when the gates fall!"

17 GREYJOY

Theon gripped his new wife with comeuppance to which she noticeably irked and shivered.

"What's the matter?" Theon stared at her. "You'll like a good prod in the right places."

"Shut up," Clara shook him off, heading to her rooms in the Frey castle, the grandest of which were dour by standards but belonging to old Walder Frey, now Stevron Frey, but since Theon had more men he had acquisitioned them for himself.

"I never said you'd like it," Theon approached her on the bed, removing his clothes. "But this is for the good. Your king will be happy and once you've had my seed, my heirs will be your business."

"Whatever," Clara scorned. "Let's get this over with."

Theon wrestled with his laces, in his eagerness to get them off he subsumed her whole, on top then behind then every other position he could think of, filling her with his seed. Undeniably she was a cold lay but as pretty and brittle with feisty, haughty spirit.

"You'll like the Iron Islands," Theon lay beside her, fully spent. "You'll be my salt wife and you'll like it."

"I'm a queen," Clara replied.

"If you give me heirs," Theon glanced to her. "You will give me children, I hope? You were a maiden I know that much."

"Get off," Clara rose to the chilly window where rain poured, the sheet around her. The sex in this simulation was not worse than Walder Frey but still, her loins ached for Jon and the touch of him she had never got to feel.

"I know you liked Jon Snow," Theon said, after a while. "My uncle killed him. Him and all his family. I'm all you've got."

"I promised I'd marry you," Clara turned to him. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I have to like you."

Dispirited and bitter, Theon turned to Asha as they rode south, taking their 1100 men along with 400 men within that belonged to Clara, Tully, Lannister and Frey.

"You knew she would not come to you willingly," Asha warned him, riding next to her brother at the head of the army. "Take as many concubines as you need from these lands. She is Cersei Lannister with an axe."

"Yes," Theon mumbled. "I need not love her. Only what she brings me."

"Now you're thinking like a king," Asha smirked, clapping him on the back.

Theon moved his armies from the Twins to just before the fork of the Trident and ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara rode with the army, not talking to anyone. She did not invite confidences from the Tullys or Freys. However, she had managed to spark up a conversation with Tyrion whom she did not wholly hate at this present time given her lack of fervor for anything.

"I am sorry, my lady," Tyrion apologised, riding up on his small palfrey. He did not need to say what he was sorry for.

"It's alright," Clara said stoutly. "This is what girls do in the game of thrones. They marry to make alliances. In the end, Westeros will be safe and Theon is too chickenshit to do a rebellion. If he kills me or something happens Max will get all the lords and ladies together to take on the Iron Islands."

"It would be a long, protracted war, yes," Tyrion admitted. "But Theon does not want to govern the entire Seven Kingdoms. He caught a lucky break with Euron being assassinated. Lady Zoe did us a great favor in sacrificing her life. Who knew things would turn out this way?"

"I would rather marry you than Theon," Clara admitted.

"Now, now," Tyrion chuckled. "Let us not say things we would regret or would take back in the heat - "

"You're an ok guy, even if you're a dwarf," Clara rode out of earshot and Tyrion did not know how to feel about that.

2 Max

"Charge!" Max rode.

He led the armies alongside Lord Mace, Ser Loras, Renly, Stannis and Lord Oberyn. 1200 against the 200 Targaryen loyalists who fled out of the ruined King's Landing keep to face them in battle, headed up by King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar.

Oberyn speared King Aerys and Stannis crushed Prince Rhaegar. The Targaryen army was massacred with such minimal losses that it was but a wild discrepancy.

Within the castle, Max rode in with Queen Margaery by his side and begun repairs on King's Landing which would take three turns, also the amount of time he needed to hold King's Landing to win the game.

Within the Red Keep he found Viserys and Daenerys. Max slit Viserys' throat himself, knowing him to the pain while Daenerys he kept as his concubine under armed guard, liking her look greatly. Margaery pursed her lips and said nothing; she was about to be queen of Westeros.

As King, Max now had to consider positions in his court for Lord Mace, father of the queen; Ser Loras, his brother in law; and Renly and Stannis and Oberyn.

"I had wanted to marry her," Oberyn spoke of Zoe. "Knowing she made the ultimate sacrifice makes me pine for her more."

"Mace, you are Hand of the King," King Max presented him with the brooch, as Margaery smiled proudly. Olenna had made plans to visit King's Landing for the formal coronation in three turns.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Mace chuffed proudly.

"Stannis, master of ships. Renly, master of laws," Max took from what they already were in the real GOT. "Oberyn, master of whispers. Loras, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Tyrion will be Master of Coin."

Max also had to decide who would be the Wardens. Tyrion would be Warden of the West, Mace Warden of the South. There was no-one to be Wardens of North or East because no-one was free to inhabit the Eyrie or Winterfell, both prominent places in each division.

3 Grace

Grace gave birth to a baby boy, whom she named Ryan once again. Loras was happy to have an heir, as was his father Mace to carry on the royal line.

8 LANNISTER

Tyrion was happy to serve on the small council as master of coin. Kevan was sent to Casterly Rock as Lord in Tyrion's place, to oversee the gold mines and replenish the looting that went to Greyjoy coffers in the Iron Islands. Tywin, Cersei and Jaime received slightly warm and comfortable rooms, under heavily armed guard in King's Landing's dungeons. All three were too dangerous to be released without sparking a rebellion which Tyrion knew all too well.

9 TULLY

With Edmure married to Fat Walda, he would return to the Riverlands as Lord Paramount once all this business in King's Landing was over. The Blackfish would remain his stoutest adviser.

10 TYRELL

Margaery was happy to be queen, Lord Mace to be Hand of the King and on the small council and Warden of the South, Loras to be captain of the Kingsguard and married into the royal family as well as he could have Renly in private.

11 RENLY

Renly was glad to be on the small council as master of laws so that he and Loras might see each other more often. Both were counseled by Olenna not to be caught by Lady Grace.

12 STANNIS

As master of ships, Stannis was glad to enforce his hard will on the council. He had once dreamed of being King but now he saw the realm needed peace more than ever. Melisandre kept watch by his side, glad the blood kraken had been defeated but not by her Lord of Light's hands.

13 FREY

Stevron Frey reared his horse as he would head back to the Twins in due time. Edmure had been given the title of Lord Paramount and so he would find himself a wife to marry and settle down with.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn would stay on the small council as master of whispers helping to enforce King Max's rule. Had Zoe lived he would have hoped her to govern Sunspear in his absence.

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys flowered into a beautiful young woman, a consort whom Max spent much time with to Margaery's silently balled fist.

17 GREYJOY

Theon and Asha presented themselves at King's Landing, with 1100 men against the Crown's 1200 which totalled 2300. Theon and Asha bent the knee to King Max and Queen Margaery. Clara was displeased to be going to the Iron Islands but without Jon there was nothing in the simulation to ever make her happy again.

Theon wanted to consolidate his rule in the Iron Islands and so did not barter for a place on the small council, nor did Asha. Both had been granted independence and so Theon returned by many ships, on the cold rocky shores taking Clara and her long winded dresses into his cold chambers to sire many children. Theon Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands eventually won the respect of his people. Asha Greyjoy came to a grudging respect for her sister-in-law and queen, who was stubborn to a fault and had much prowess with the bow. Had she not spent all her time raising Theon's offspring she might have made a hearty ship captain, but like not.

Clara would spent the rest of her days as a Queen, with the gold of Casterly Rock in the Iron Islands, cold and miserable, with a brood she did not care for and a husband who wanted for plenty and always warmed her chamber, silently awed by her siren figure that would take no prisoners. He would take his salt wives from bandits and corsairs but ultimately paid her grudging homage for she would never open her heart to him.

At the age of forty, Clara flung herself from the tallest tower on Pyke and fell to her death upon the rocky shores, her bloated corpse mangled by fish and torn apart.

 **THE END**


End file.
